Waiting
by krystal-of-hope
Summary: Kimko came back every night for days and then the days turned to weeks, the weeks turned into months. Before she knew it the months turned into a year. She had lost Rai forever. a little story about how rai and kim met before the temple


Kimiko sat by the lake, waiting for Rai to come. Her and the boy went to the lake to see each other every night since the night they met there. That was two months ago. Now she sat cold and alone, just waiting. It had been two days since she had seen the boy. She went to the same spot every night, she sat there hugging her knees. She thought about everything in her life, but most importantly him. She just met the boy two months ago, but she loved him. "You might forget to say I love you and never say it again." She muttered to her self. It was part of a frase that her mother used to say to her when she was little. It was all she had left of her, her mother died when she was four. " You might wake up and realise that there is no tomorrow. You might for get to say 'I love you' and never say it again. You might go to sleep angry and never wake up. You never know what's going to happen, so drink life up." She recited the whole frase to herself. Kimiko got up and sat next to the water. She trailed her hand over the water, just barely touching it enough to wake little ripples. "Why didn't I ever tell him?" She asked the water.

She couldn't feel any tears coming and never would. After her mother was murdered right before her, by her father. Her tears had been all dried up. She hadn't cried not ounce. It was time like this that all she wanted to do was cry, but could not. Rai had taught her to smile, but never taught her to cry.

Kimiko heard footsteps behind her, "Rai!" She said happily, standing up and spinning around. She saw nothing, but a letter

_Dear Kimiko,_

_You probably won't want anything to do with me after you read this, so I just want you to know that I'm sorry._

Kimiko read aloud.

_The truth is that I love you more than anything. When I saw you standing there in the moon light that night, it was love at first sight. _

She paused, there were tear marks on the paper.

_Now I have to go, there's this temple and these monks and it's a long story, but I don't think I'll ever see you again._

Kimiko's vision became to blurred the rest, she sat the letter down next to her. Kimiko touched her cheek, when she looked at her hand their were tears on it. She could feel her breathe shorting and the tears streaming down her face. "If only I had told him." Kimiko said through her tears. She had lost Rai forever.

All Kimiko wanted was to cry, but now she couldn't stop. She didn't want to, she just wanted to stay there and wait forever. She collected her self after around ten or twenty minutes and then walked away.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

She walked through life, alone, just waiting. Everyone would always ask 'What's wrong?', but she never answered. She always had the same look on her face, day in and day out. Her eyes held nothing, they were completely empty. She never smiled. She never cried either, that had been the only night she ever cried. She would come down to the lake and just wait, sometimes she would spend part of the day there too. She had pushed everyone away. She was as alone as she felt, but she didn't care. She would wait forever if she had to.

Kimko came back every night for days and then the days turned to weeks, the weeks turned into months. Before she knew it the months turned into a year.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

One year after everything, left with no hope, a monk showed up at her door. He told her about the temple and the monks and the shengon wu. She decided to leave, maybe this is what she needed. Something about it all seemed like she heard about it before, but she didn't care she was going to leave this place behind.

She walked up through the gates and to the biggest temple, Master Fung told her to wait, she sat there wearing her usual fake smile, it was convincing now. She saw two boys walk in. "These are two of the monks." Master Fung said. "The other is being his usual depressed self." The tall one continued. "Anyways, I'm Clay, nice to meet you little lady." He said tipping his hat. The small one walked up and said. "It's nice to meet a girl, I'm omi." She fake laughed. Clay looked away, "What's wrong?" I asked, "Your just like him, he trys hard to fool all us into thinking he's okay, but I can always see right through him and now you." He said saddly. It clearly pained him to see his friends so sad. "I'm sorry, I guess I'll meet him later than." I said not adding the usual fake smile, it wasn't needed.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

She had unpacked and was sitting on her 'bed' thinking. "Hey you there?" She looked at her 'door', the voice gave her deja-vu. "Yes, you can in if you want." She said standing. For the first time in her life, her heart skipped a beat. "Oh my god." She said looking at him with wide eyes. His eyes widened, "K-k-kimiko?!" He said smiling. She nodded. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her. "You put me through hell." She said barring her head in his chest. He barried his head in her hair, "I put myself through hell." He picked his head up and looked at the door, "Was I interrupting something?" Clay asked. "Just a long awaited reunion." I said sending him a real smile. He smiled back, "I'll let ya'll explain later." He said walking away.


End file.
